


A Quiet Murmuration

by mairieux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, lots of love and feelings, thiS IS SO WARM AND SWEET I ALMOST CRIED WRITING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: It’s a quiet night in their hotel room, and Yuuri might be feeling a few nerves for his free skate tomorrow. But then a question passes through his head and maybe he’ll learn more of what Viktor thinks whenever he watches Yuuri dancing on the ice.Excerpt:

  Yuuri sits up from the cuddle. He faces Viktor, and Viktor knows that even within the limited lighting they have, Yuuri’s face must be so gorgeous right now.Confidence is something Yuuri used to lack, and Viktor felt like he had too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre** : sleepy fluff??? Yea and lots of love. Feelings with feelings.  
>  **Warnings** : idk maybe too much emotions!!! Good emotions dw  
>  **Words** : 1,318 lolololololloollollloll  
>  **A/N** : they’re gay!!! And i’m gay!!! This is great!!!! Also im so in love you only live once that i havent listened to my favourite artists for the past 36 hours how am i not tired of this song yet. Anyway, this fic was inspired from that song (but i wouldnt really call it a songfic even tho used some of the lyrics here lol). Also this was so self indulgent i couldnt help myslef.

The night is a little quiet.

Maybe if you strain your ear a little, you can hear the car horns coming outside the window.

Or maybe if you go and listen inside Yuuri’s brain, you can hear his mind gears working about tomorrow.

But that doesn’t matter.

All that matters right now is that Yuuri’s curled up in Viktor’s arms, little puffs of breath that move Yuuri’s bangs every now and then whenever it hits his hair.

How endearing – his boyfriend fell asleep even before he could talk about what they’ll do after the Free Skate tomorrow.

Well, maybe that’s a discussion for tomorrow too.

Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, _tomorrow_.

Even if Yuuri doesn’t really want to sleep yet- he’s a little bit anxious to sleep and he doesn’t want tomorrow to come soon so fast; deciding against himself, he reaches to turn their hotel bedside lamp off, only to almost miss it when Viktor pulls him back again immediately.

“ _Solnyshko_ ,” he hears Viktor’s heavy voice from behind, “you should be getting sleep already.”

“I _just_ went to turn the lamp off,” Yuuri counters in a whisper.

“It’s fine to leave it on, you’re payed for it already anyway.” Really, Viktor could be clingy in his sleep if he wants to.

Yuuri doesn’t say anything in return, and just adjusts himself closer to Viktor where he can feel his chest pound softly on his back.

They lay silently again for a while, their hearts beating like a low murmur in the quiet hotel room. But then Yuuri’s mouth opens before he can think twice about it.

“Viktor? What made you think that I’m able to be a Grand Prix finalist again?”

Of course, Viktor doesn’t reply. Of course. He’s asleep already, so Yuuri doesn’t really see the point of asking this question out loud.

That is, at least until Viktor replies, “what made you ask so?”

Now it’s Yuuri’s time to not reply -  he doesn’t know the answer himself. The thought just crossed his mind and he just felt the urge of needing the answer.

“You’re so beautiful,” Viktor mutters despite Yuuri’s soundless reply, “I was so entranced when I watched you skate my free program.”

“I actually felt like time stopped,” he pauses to laugh, all of his giggles spiraling to Yuuri’s hair, “You took my breath away.”

“You know,” Yuuri mumbles his reply, his mouth a little tongue-tied after Viktor’s little murmurations. “When _I_ first saw you skate? I thought you were the shiniest person I ever saw. When I saw you skate in that Junior World Championship, it felt like you were _declaring_ with your body how you were born to shine on the ice.”

The Japanese feels more giggles in his hair, and the arm around his waist tights a little more, “ah- but Yuuri, I didn’t get to answer so much of your question, didn’t I?”

“Mmn.”

Viktor goes silent for a second, then he says, “I felt like I’m always in the light. Waiting for something to happen. Maybe another event, another worthy competitor. But most of the time I can’t focus on anything else besides skating.”

“It may have seemed like I’m not paying attention. But it was just skating and Makkachin for me,” Of course Yuuri knows. He’s spent about ninety percent of his life idolizing this man after all. “Then I saw your video. Well- the _triplet’s_ video, of you skating to my free skate program that took me months end to perfect.”

“But you?” Viktor pulls him even more closer now, and Yuuri doesn’t know how much closer can he and the Russian can be physically. “You skated as if you _are_ the music itself. The video was silent the whole time yet I can hear it playing at every turn, at every spin, at every jump.”

“I told you many times before, and I’ll tell you again,” Yuuri feels a warm touch at his nape, and he chuckles when he realises that it’s Viktor kissing him. “Your body creates music as you dance, your heartbeat becoming one with the song. Katsuki Yuuri, you’re the embodiment of a musical masterpiece.”

If it weren’t for the darkness of the room, their only light coming from the city lights outside the window, but that’s not even enough to show how much red is in Yuuri’s cheeks right now. Viktor would’ve laughed at him, however, he doesn’t.

“Viktor, I- “

“Tomorrow, I know you’re feeling pressure since it’ll be the last step in this little journey we shared, but I know it won’t be the last _journey_ we’ll have.” Viktor still continues his quiet monologue, wanting to prove his point further. “There’s the next season, and the next season- oh and maybe we can even do _pair skating_ the next season.”

“ _Viktor_ , I just wanted to say that’ll prove your words in my free skating tomorrow.”

Yuuri sits up from the cuddle. He faces Viktor, and Viktor knows that even within the limited lighting they have, Yuuri’s face must be so gorgeous right now.

Confidence is something Yuuri used to lack, and Viktor felt like he had too much.

Now, they’re having a moment where they are sharing something that can connect the both of them more-

“I’ll prove to them, that you, Viktor Nikiforov, became my coach and _lover_ , because he saw music when I danced on the ice. I’ll prove to everyone in the Grand Prix Final’s line up that I’m the one worthy of standing in the middle by creating music as I skate.” Yuuri gets closer at every sentence, until he’s only a breath away from Viktor’s lips. “I’ll prove and show to the whole world, and you yourself, that I’m the only one worthy of your love, and that I’m the only who knows it.”

When his last statement ends, Yuuri closes the gap between them, softly pushing his lips against Viktor’s. It wasn’t the first time they kissed- and it will certainly won’t be the last one, but no matter how much more they do such, both men still feel a little jump and flutter inside their chests.

“Well,” Viktor smiles at him, nuzzling his cheek against his, “I’ll be looking forward to your Free Skate tomorrow then.”

* * *

 

The piano starts to slow down, quieting; its fervent tempo reaching its end. As the last note plays, Yuuri places one of his hands on his chest, and other outstretched, all towards the man he poured all of his love and care to.

He’s the last one to perform, so when the audience erupted with cheers and applause, Yuuri took this as a cue to run to his love, his arms wide open.

This time, as Viktor waits for him in the usual place he’ll be when Yuuri finishes his skating, Yuuri’s the one who tackles Viktor on the ground and kisses him on the lips, solidly.

The first time they did such intimate gesture in public was back when Viktor couldn’t hold his emotions when Yuuri nailed his Free Skate in the Cup of China.

Now, it’s Yuuri’s turn. This time around, it’s Yuuri’s emotions that’s overflowing. It almost feels like his chest is going to burst from all the love he’s carrying for _just one man_.

“I proved to them, Viktor,” he says, smiling despite the tears. The tears fall down to Viktor’s cheeks and Yuuri notices Viktor’s crying just as hard as he is. “I proved to the world _how much_ you mean to me.”

“You did,” and Viktor smiles back, wiping away the tears that keep falling down Yuuri’s cheek to his cheek with gloved hand. “ _You did._ ”

And he pulls Yuuri down by the neck to kiss him one more time with a big smile, but unable to keep doing so when he hears Yuuri’s score being announced in the background.

**_“Katsuki Yuuri’s final score: 332.51. He’s currently in first place_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> solnyshko means the sun in russian 
> 
> also kudos and comments make my day a lot better but you know whats better? *blows a kiss* viktuuri being canon


End file.
